Halloween Shake Down
by Feathered Heart
Summary: Written for the IchiRuki Halloween contest at Bleach Asylum. One shot.


****

Halloween Shake Down

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.

This was written for the IchiRuki Halloween Contest at Bleach Asylum. I just wanted to write something short and sweet. I'm sure I could definitely make this into something more, but I'll have to think about it. I tried my best to keep every one in character. This is also written just for fun and the Halloweem spirit. Please enjoy!

She looked simply sexy and irresistible all at the same time, or that was what she thought as she spun around again watching her long thin skirt float around her in a white haze of light transparent glittery gauze. Her cute but tight fitting bloomers blended in great with the transparent skirt. The bloomer was low enough to show off her trim and fit tummy, her cute belly button making its appearance. The bra she wore showed just enough to meet the imagination of all the boys now watching her in the room.

Rukia was very excited to be celebrating her first Halloween party. The whole class had decided to throw a party at Kojima Mizuiro's home. A few days before the party, all the girls in the class were going to go off shopping, but as Rukia was making her way down the street to the costume shop, her phone went off indicating a hollow nearby. Making up an excuse, she ran off immediately. To her dismay, the hollow took longer than she thought to defeat. After thirty minutes of battle, the hollow finally relented and was purified. She was out of breath when Ichigo appeared scowling for all the world to see. He was stuck with the guys at the costume shop when he felt the hollow. At the time, he was having his costume altered, but with the sudden hollow sense, Ichigo made to bolt only to be struck in a delicate area by a wandering needle.

He walked a bit awkward all the way home and wouldn't udder a word to her. And so, she had to turn to the only other person who could possibly help her in this situation, Isshin. He was planning on taking the girls out to get their own costumes so he thought he'd take Rukia with him in the process. Ichigo, who was too busy nursing his delicate area at the time, had no clue that she had left with mad man Isshin.

The small beads placed in her hair only helped to make her glow even more in the light. The bangles on her ankles and wrist clinked with every movement, the coin bra she wore only drew more attention to her assets. She looked amazing in the middle of the dance floor shaking her hips exotically to the music, arms swaying in the air, a light smile on her lips, and her jeweled violet eyes closed. All eyes were on her.

Especially a pair of brown eyes. Ichigo was highly upset with Rukia's costume. This was the first time he had gotten to see it. He was hoping to get a glimpse before they left, but once again, a hollow had struck and Rukia threw him out the window. It was when he finally got to the party and Keigo looked about ready to drown in his own saliva did he realize that the beautiful vixen belly dancing in the middle of the dance floor was actually Rukia. He was going to kill his dad.

Shaking his head to release the spell she held on him, he made his way to the dance floor. Rukia was shocked when she was viciously pulled from the dance floor to the wall.

"Rukia! What the hell is this?" Ichigo pointed to the shiny coins that glittered back at him from her bra. He looked away blushing.

"It's a belly dancer's costume. Your dad helped me to pick it out." She beamed back at him. "I really like it. It's not over the top or anything."

__

Not over the top my ass.

"You're half naked. That invisible gauze doesn't hide anything."

"It's not supposed too. Belly dancers wear these outfits you know. I've seen videos."

"Videos? What videos?" Ichigo's left eye started to twitch.

"Those belly dancing videos. Isshin had got some for me. It's great isn't it? He said that belly dancing is a great form of exercising and when wearing this outfit, it helps to amplify the exercising effect." She smiled back at him.

"Just great!" Ichigo gritted through his teeth. _I suppose the old bastard didn't tell her that belly dancing is also an ancient form used to arouse men or that it's considered a fertility dance in some countries. Wait till I get a hold to him…_

"Your dad said that I would be amazing in this outfit. You know, I sort of feel like a genie as well. Didn't genies wear outfits like this? I thought I had seen a picture in a library book one time and your dad did seem to agree with that as well..." Rukia started trailing off as her thoughts took off.

"Oi Rukia listen." Ichigo stated trying hard not to look at the nicely toned abs staring back at him or the cute belly button that he just wanted too…."this outfit is not a good costume to wear to a party like this. You're supposed to dress up like an ugly old hag or something. And you're most definitely NOT supposed to dance like what you were doing."

"But I was following the beat. I thought I was doing rather well. Every one else seems to agree. You're the only one upset about this."

"Number one, I'm not upset. And Number two, the only people who were agreeing whole heartedly were all the guys in the room." Ichigo growled. "You can't go around dressed half naked and then dance around like your…like your…"

"Like what? Ichigo why are you so red? Look, I really like dancing like that. I can feel it in my abs and it's so easy to keep the beat." And just to prove her point, she stepped away from him and began to move her hips to the beat of the music. She smiled at Ichigo when she saw she had his full attention and added in a shimmy to her top torso making the coins on her bra clang and glitter as she moved.

The outfit really wasn't bad. Ichigo thought, at least not as bad as when Rukia was dancing in it. He could handle her in just that outfit, fight off the thoughts of her wonderful, luscious curves, but he couldn't fight off a Rukia dancing and rolling with those curves, swaying her hips to the beat, and having those stupid coins move every time she decided to do a top shimmy. He thought he was going to die. "Alright, that's it." He finally blew a gasket. Rukia suddenly stopped dancing at his outburst. Those nearby just stopped to stare. Suddenly Rukia found a cape draped over her shoulder and an angry Ichigo hauling her like a sack of wheat to the door. A few cat calls were made as they exited from some older boys who managed to get into the party.

"Where are we going Ichigo? Let me go you baboon!" Rukia kicked and screeched. She dug her dancing slippers into the ground.

"We're going home." Was all he simply said. Rukia let out a gasp as she felt him lift her up and walk hastily home.

"You bastard! How dare you! I was just warming up."

"Thank goodness I got there in time then." was all Ichigo muttered. Rukia sighed.

"Well, if you didn't like the outfit you should have said something. I could have easily changed it into a genie suit." And with a smirk she added, "I really could have made all your dreams come true."

Ichigo suddenly stumbled releasing Rukia who just laughed at his overly red face. "I can't wait to tell your dad. He knew you would react like that."

"You were in with my dad!? Traitor."

Suddenly Rukia stopped giggling and looked over to him. "You know Ichigo, your dad also explained belly dancing can be used as a form of communication. If you want, I not only can make your dreams come true, but I can shake up your Halloween." And in a very uncharacteristic Rukia move, she winked at Ichigo and then took off running. He stood there stunned. "Oi strawberry! Your dad told me to tell you that too!" Another laugh and both her and Ichigo disappeared around the corner.

This was written for the IchiRuki Halloween contest at Bleach Asylum. I wanted to make this story short and sweet. So I hope that you all will enjoy it.


End file.
